User blog:Fluttothegreat/"I am quitting commentaries"
I normally don't post online these days. The last time I posted something aside from a mere comment was back in 2013 on an account I don't have the password to anymore. Someone else clearly got their hands on the account since I still get notifications about it, but I moved on from uploads because life got in the way. For those who don't know, I made one commentary back in 2013 and it was a video on MasterTP10. The video was terrible, I had no idea how to make good arguments, I used a text to speech program and my editing was shit. And after posting that video, I received harassing comments from several people in the community that made these kinds of videos that were on the level of threats. I was hurt by these comments at first, but I decided to take a break from it after I did a video on Asalieri. Then I lost my account due to a hacker. So why did I start with a backstory? Because ever since I returned to the Internet, I have watched various commentaries and I was surprised by the changes they have made since 2013. I won't delve into my opinions on the current form of Commentaries because that's a story for another day, but I did manage to discover this wiki thanks to the videos I watched. And the uprise of fighting and drama in the community. Maybe it's because my time in 2013 was short, but wow, did I see a lot of fights on places like Twitter and even this wiki. Now unlike one blog that was posted on this wiki, I will not name those who took place in these fights out of respect for their privacy. So one term that I saw thrown around was the term 'Drama. '''People spreading drama or creating drama based on some action that one person or multiple people commited and I noticed how vitriolic people were acting towards each other. And to be honest, this is sickening. To those who have a big following, this applies the most to you because you have a big following and seeing you act vitriolic against someone for doing something could inspire those followers to do the same thing, which will make things worse. In fact, the funny thing with drama is that by reacting to drama going on and attacking someone for it, you are exposing those around you to it, therefore increasing the drama yourself. Hell, I gladly admit that by doing this, I am potentially doing the same thing that I am attacking others for doing. We're all hypocrites about something, it's just that some of the things we're hypocritical against vary in size from person to person. But what does this have to do with the title? A lot actually. Because recently, two users in this community decided to leave the Community due to the drama and or recent attacks going on in that community. Again, I refuse to say their names out of respect for their privacy. But this recent action inspired me to make this blog because it led me to this conclusion. '"Don't hate the community. Hate those who are ruining it". ''' The sad truth about life is that we won't get along with everyone. So what happens with those people? We usually distance ourselves from them, unless they are required(IE: A Boss or family member). If you are getting into fights with people in that community, don't quit the community, just distance yourself from that person. I have seen a lot of groups formed (based on the pages at least) because of people in this community working together. Hell, maybe they also formed friendships. Are you reallly going to let a few bad seeds ruin that bond, especially if you did become friends with those people? If you have been affected by drama in this community and or quit because of said drama, my suggestion for a solution is to simply distance yourself from those making you depressed and or angry and spend time with those who do make you happy. You guys are clearly a community for a reason, for good and for ill. Much like any fandom, there are good times to be had, but also bad times. I know this blog won't stop the bad times from occuring in the future, but for those who are affected by all this, spend some time with the people you love, the people who make you happy. They'll help you through the bad times. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts